Emotions
by Out-of-order123
Summary: Evie Sanders' eyes were planted on Steve Randle, and his eyes were, unfortunately, planted on a car.


**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**The Outsiders.  
**_

* * *

**Emotions**

_Surprise_

She chose a skimpy skirt, a cake of make-up, and a flirty demeanor that day.

Evie Sanders' eyes were planted on Steve Randle, and his eyes were, unfortunately, planted on a car.

Not on her.

A low-cut top and a short skirt _never_ served to fail a sixteen year old girl. What was wrong with her?

She realized it wasn't her. Rather, it was _it_. That clean Mustang parked in the gas station garage.

Astonished, she huffed and decided to try a day the boy would be at the counter in the convenience store. A day when he couldn't ignore her and a place where he couldn't be distracted.

_Longing_

He wanted to. He wanted to so badly.

It would be insolent though. Steve Randle was already having a double date the next night with Sodapop, and two blonde broads and thus, he vapidly collected her cash and said his farewell.

He felt empty after she departed. The girl he had his eyes on for ages was finally right in front of him, giving him evident signs of her reciprocating feelings.

Steve watched Evie Sanders sashay her way out of the store along with probably his one and only chance.

He still wanted to.

_Suspense_

"_Right before last period_. _Right before last period. Right before last period,_" Steve whispered to himself all day.

The nervous fourteen-year old boy couldn't stand the suspense.

_Only a minute_, he thought.

After the bell rang, he darted out of class before most could get out of their seats

His feet moved from side to side frantically as the students proceeded to the last class of the day. The late bell rang, and he ran to class, slipping in quietly while his History teacher's back was turned.

"She threw up during third period. She went home early," one of her friends told him.

He made sure. He made sure that she passed by that spot by the water fountain every day at that exact time.

He just never made sure about whether she was there that day or not.

_Disappointment_

He rejected her. She should've felt rage or frustration.

Instead, the emotion flowing through her and bringing her down was disappointment.

He said he was 'busy'.

Did she really imagine all the looks and flirty banter? Was she just another girl to him?

She didn't look back at Steve standing behind the counter. Evie needed to hide the dismay that took over her.

_Pride_

2nd place.

His drawing came in stupid 2nd place to _Evie_.

While she passed by him as she walked down the stage, the little 8-year old girl had the nerve to _smirk_. Then, she dramatically twirled around her 1st place ribbon and strut away.

_Relief_

Normally, a boy would be jumping up and down inside, but Steve was thinking of just taking a break.

It felt so good to just finally have her. All she did was say yes to his offer of a date.

He finally did it. It was like a weight off his shoulders, knowing her acceptance and that he was that much closer to making her his. Inside, Steve was just relieved.

_Bliss_

It was the perfect emotion to describe their first kiss.

_Fear_

The fuzz. The cops. The police.

Someone called them, and even they were barely enough to contain Steve's temper which was worse than Evie had ever seen before.

The guy had tried to crash him during the race, and then began making moves on Evie. By instinct after Steve saw the guy so close to his girlfriend, he exploded and pounded him straight in the guts.

She couldn't help crying. She didn't fancy seeing her boyfriend in jail and he looked so angry that it scared her.

_Rage_

Steve's heart was racing. His head was pounding. His hands were itching to punch someone, but they were cuffed. He had to resort to glaring at the guy threateningly instead.

_Who hell did he think he was? Moving on to my girl like that…_

"Steve Randle," the cop cut into the direction of his glare. He narrowed his eyes at the cop, and was about to say one of his smartass remarks until the cop ordered him to call someone to come pick him up.

Steve stood up, attempted to kick the guy in the shins as he walked past him, and grabbed the phone on the wall roughly. He dialed his home's number. His old man was going to be mad at him, but it was all good with Steve because he was too pissed himself to care.

_Thrill_

Taking the keys to his dad's truck and driving around town with his best friend was twelve year old Steve's goal that day.

It was going to be exciting, exhilarating, and completely reckless. The kind of thing the two boys were always doing.

Even after Steve almost crashed into poor Evie playing jump rope on the street.

They did these things to get a kick out of it, and having a girl hate you for the rest of the school year wasn't going to stop the boys.

_Contentment_

She feels so at ease lying in his arms. It's late at night. Her parents are sleeping, and they have to talk real slow and low, so, they won't be woken up.

Evie isn't really thinking about having one of her siblings or parents walking in to her room and seeing her in bed with a boy. Being in Steve's arms makes her forget about all that.

_Neglect_

They're best friends.

She knows that. She knows that they're bond is like that of brothers.

_Is he really going to spend all week with him though?_

It's almost like Steve's forgotten about her, but then, he finally comes to see her. She doesn't yell at him, ignore him, or even kick him out.

She understands that the week before could've been Soda and Steve's last week together. Evie just wishes that he called her at least. His best friend going off to war shouldn't stop him from at least making a call.

_Understanding_

He wanted to understand just some of the girl stuff Evie talked about.

Being a guy, he wasn't able to, but she began ranting about what a lonely cat lady Ms. Hanks probably was, he finally understood something, and gave his two cents worth of opinion in the conversation, too.

"She needs a husband," Evie said.

"No, she doesn't. The poor man will run away first chance he gets," Steve replied.

"No. Ms. Hanks will fall in love and be happy and…"

That was when Steve's sympathy for his girlfriend's words ended.

_Lust_

It's an important part of every teenager's relationship, and it wasn't excluded from their relationship as they fell into bed together two weeks from their first date.

* * *

[A/N] It's been two years since I began writing this, and I've intended to complete it/extend it, but it seems that the emotion(haha) that I had written this story with has passed. This community isn't the same as it was two years ago, but thought I'd share this with whoever's here or still is here anyways :)

Feedback is appreciated!


End file.
